Drakness rising with a different ending
by Ninjabot01
Summary: Just thought of this the other day more discription inside. This story is based on the Prime series but mostly Optimus thoughts and such. Rating K no pairings yet. None or little swearing so safe for all. Might change rating in later chapters might not.
1. Drakness Rising part 5

**Darkness rising after thoughts**

**Hey everyone guess what I'M NOT DEAD YAY. This is my first story in a while lost interest in my big story at the mo. This maybe a bit late in the series…ok really late but I just watched the darkness rising part 5 and thought _why is Arcee hurt more then prime even though he was thrown like a rag doll and sliced with a sword._ I didn't get it. So this is a dedication to the episode it may be like the episode in the first part but I do change it near the end, anyway I'm rambling on with the show.**

**I don't own anything all rights belong hate to say it Hasbro they are fools sometimes and let the Autobots win something good soon. Any way enjoy.**

**This is mostly one sided so it's mostly Prime thinking. **

'**thought' **

"**speech" **

'After I jumped though the ground bridge, I couldn't help but think of Arcee. She looked so helpless and dead. I prayed to Primus that she will be alright. But I know deep in my spark that she will survive this ordeal. She is a strong and capable worrier and somehow captured my spark when I first saw her.'

'As I looked at my own wounds I wonder how she was worse off, I mean I should be the one who should be like that, not her. She doesn't deserve that one bit. As I look around I see the human children looking upset as Arcee has not woken up yet, as we wait I wonder if she will wake up.'

'Then I heard Ratchet say "By Primus we lost one this week, don't let it be two." Then the human boy which is called Jack walked up to her and put his hand on hers, and I felt a little bit of jealousy. But why I wondered. I didn't quite get wt he said then I heard Arcee say something to him back, I smiled a little to see her awake and alive. And couldn't help but chuckle at her statement about "There being other bikes out there." I was happy that we didn't loose her and I hope we don't see is a valuable asset to us and she helps lighten up the base.'

'Then Ratchet turned towards me and said "And Megatron..?" Then I said in return "Not even he could of survived ground zero." Then fowler said "PRIME, I didn't get to thank you bots for the save I owe you one…we all do." Bumblebee then put Arcee down gently from his servos'

''The human I think was called Miko came up to me and asked "So is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us to forget we ever saw you?" I said "No. As the Decepticons know who you are and will use you to get to us as I said a few days earlier."

'Ratchet scanned Arcee and said "She will recover, with plenty of recharge and energon." I was delighted to hear that. I am pleased that my Autobots are well and happy, I was happy in fact I forgot about my wounds like the cut on my abdomen and now that the adrenaline has worn off I felt the pain in my circuits and managed to suppress a groan. I saw some of my energon leaking out and as the human girl was closet to me she said "hey optimus are you alright, you seem to be leaking something." I tired to cover it up with my hands as energon can be deadly to humans.'

'This caught everyone's attention, I said in a reassuring way that I was fine. But my body said otherwise little sparks started to appear on my body and I went down on one knee thankfully I still had my face mask on. My wound was leaking a little bit more now. Primus it hurt. But it could have been worse megatron could of killed me if it weren't for Starscream. But none the less as Ratchet helped me up and walked me to the med-berth, I sat down and my joints creaked I hate it when they do that it makes me feel old.'

'Ratchet scanned me; everyone was waiting on the verdict on what Ratchet found, he said. "Why didn't my scanners pick up your wounds when you entered the base?" I honestly didn't know I think it might have been all the focus was on Arcee but I didn't say anything out loud. So as not to make her feel bad. He then said "Well at least the wounds aren't too bad, nothing but a bit of welding, some recharge and a bit of energon to replace what you lost. But I want both you and Arcee to sleep in the med bay so I can monitor both of you. Do I make my self clear?" I nodded and so did she.'

'As it was getting late Bumblebee and Bulkhead took the kids home, Ratchet left to do something in the lab, then it was just me and Arcee. We looked at each other and I looked away. How can one bot make me feel so, so weird and wonderful at the same time? I mean look at those curves and her chassis, it was like she was born an angel. Especially with those winglets on her back. But now I think about the size difference could be a problem. Does she even think the same about me?' and I also love her firery personality.

'I don't know how long we were in silence for, I just couldn't think of anything to say to her, afraid I might embarrass my self in front of her which would not be very good I assume. So we continued to not say anything to each other. How much longer till the silence breaks I don't know but if it's not broken soon I might just have to say something. And risk embarrassing my self.'

'Another minute passed then she spoke. "So we're alone huh." I responded "So it seems." Another minute silence then she spoke again "How are your wounds?" "Fine. How about yours?" I said, she responded "Good." Then another awkward silence. "Why didn't you say something about your wounds earlier?" she said. "Because your welfare was more important then mine at the time." I said calmly to her.'

"Really? I thought _all _our welfare is important not just mine or bulks but yours as well." She said sarcastically and with some anger.

"I am Prime. It is my-"Don't start with the _I am Prime speech_ cos I'm not buying again. You matter and much as any of us, properly more then us, we need you, you're our leader so of cause you are important. To us and to me-" She covered her mouth with her hand before she could say anything else.

"I didn't know. You all cared this much." I looked down and felt guilty and ashamed I wasn't thinking clearly, she's right.

"Thank you Arcee." "For what Optimus?" "For making me see." "Okay. Thanks for listening."

'All of a sudden I felt really tired and I think she noticed this, as my optics were dim and my shoulders were sagging. Then I saw her yawning and her optics were dim as well'

"Maybe you should get some recharge Optimus. It's been a long day. Between me getting shot and disarming the space bridge and you fighting Megatron, we've had a long, stressful, tiring day."

"I know Arcee, I think you're tired too. And you're right it has been a long day for us both."

'So with that said between us we both lied back down on our respected berths next to each other and went into recharge, I watched her for a while and went myself letting my systems repair my body. And I didn't hear Ratchet come in and say "about time." I didn't really care as I was near Arcee and I was happy for once. This might be the start of something, I sure hope so and with that last thought I went into a deep well needed recharge dreaming of the war finishing and me and Arcee with our little sparkling's running around.'

**The end or not the end that is the question? **

**Should I continue this or leave it as a one shot up to you.**

**Should something develop between these two or not again up to you. **

**Leave an answer and decide soon. Until next time. Til all are one. Ninjabot out.**


	2. Masters and Students

Masters and Students

**Hey everyone this is the next chapter I have decided that I will update possibly every other day, once a week or every other week as I have a busy life style so don't be too disappointed if I haven't updated. **

**Same as last time don't own anything all names and stuff belong to their owners like animals lol. So with that on with the show.**

'After me and Bumblebee buried Skyquake, I requested a ground bridge from base and a few seconds later one appeared it was ours, Bumblebee went first and I followed. When we entered the base, Ratchet looked at us and said "What happened to you two?" "Skyquake." Was all I said. He then mentioned both of us to sit down on the med-berths I said repair Bumblebee first, he protested but with a stern look he complied.'

'After he repaired Bumblebee and put him in the repair tank he started to work on my injures and was half way done, I heard the others come back with the kids I stood up and Ratchet asked "Well how were my-errum our projects received?" Then Rafael said "Well." And the kids told us their stories in turn. Bumblebee tried not to laugh and Ratchet was not too happy and said "Well on OUR planet, you would have been rewarded the highest honours." And grumbled something and went away then Bumblebee came up to me and said "They should have been wise to stray from Ratchets path." I agreed with him.'

'I smiled and looked at the kids they looked a little embarrassed and walked off to do, um what earth children do. I looked down at my self and thought I best get these wounds repaired before someone notices. I left to find Ratchet but a sudden voice caught my attention it was angelic and beautiful I could listen to it forever. "Yes Arcee." I asked. "Where are you going? I mean what happened today, I mean-umm…why is it so hard to talk to you. Why haven't you got your wounds repaired yet." She said sternly but firmly at the last comment. I replied "I was just on my way to Ratchet to finish them off Acree, so if you don't mind." And with that I left the room to find Ratchet. I found him and got him to finish my repairs'

'Later that evening when my team took the children home I was on the look out on top of our base, watching the sunset. It was magnificent. Ever since we landed on earth I have loved watching the sunset. The saying is true "That each sunset is never the same." They were right. As I continued to look out at the desert I saw some dust in the distance and over the horizon were my team coming back from dropping the kids off. I saw Bumblebee, Bulkhead and the most beautiful bot on my team. Arcee. I wish I could tell her my feelings but I fear that if the cons find out it could be the death of me, her and my team. Besides it will never work as I said in the last chapter the size difference. But I think I love her. What am I thinking I'm a Prime I shouldn't be thinking or saying that its not right, its not Prime like.'

'When the sun came down I heard small light pedes walking towards me and I knew it was my second in command Arcee. "Is this seat taken?" she asked so innocently I said "Not at all, please sit down, um if you want too that is um I think I will shut up now." "Wow. The great Optimus Prime shutting up. I'm shocked." She chuckled at her own comment and so did I. she sat down just like last week we sat in silence and enjoyed looking at the night sky. "Do you see this star?" I asked. "Yes. What about it?" "I do believe that is our once beloved home planet." I said with a bit sorrow in my voice. She put her little servo on my arm and she comforted me. "It must be hard having all those burdens on your shoulders." She said sadly. "Do not worry as they are mine and mine alone to carry. Do not stress about it my little Arcee." Oops I hope she didn't notice that.'

'Looks like she didn't, good. That would be embarrassing to say the least. So we just settled and watched the night sky go by and listening to the night creatures that come out at night, it was magical. To sit under the stars with the femme of my dreams beside me holding onto my arm, it felt like she belonged there. To just enjoy the peacefulness. "I do hope this wretched war would end soon. Cos I'm quite sick of it." I heard Arcee say. I looked down at her and said "Yes it would be nice if it would end soon…but I fear that it might not." And looked back to the sky. After a while we were in silence again. Primus I was tried so I lied down onto my back, hands behind my head and looked up the night sky it was magnificent. All the stars, planets and I even saw the Milky Way why the humans called it that I will never know.'

"Hey Optimus." "Hmm." "Did you know that some of these stars form human signs and they say they have even some ancient legends up there like Orion the hunter and something called the Big Dipper." "No. I did not know." We then talked about stars for Primus knows how long. We talked about all kinds of things from our past to now we shared some interesting stuff it was about 5.00am and we saw the sun rise it was amazing to say the least this is defiantly one reason why I like the earth. And soon after we slept next to each other she snuggled up to me and I couldn't be happier I watched her for a few minutes then drifted to recharge as well.'

'I woke up at around 8.30am Arcee was still sleeping so I carried her bridal style and walked to her quarters. If only we can be a couple…I opened her door and placed her gently on her berth put a thermal blanket on her and left to head to the command centre to start my daily routine by checking the monitors for any Decepticon activity. Thankfully none so far, I hope it stays like this. Nice and quiet. I soon heard someone come into the command centre at first I thought it was Bumblebee or Ratchet but I was wrong. "Good morning Arcee did you sleep well?" I asked like any good leader would. "Fine thanks. You." "Good." "Well I'm going on patrol. See you in a few hours." "Of course" I said "Be safe and report anything weird." "What like you Optimus?" "Just go." I said with a smile. While rolling my optics. And with that she left for her patrol.'

'Primus I miss her already.'

**Sorry this chap is shorter then the last but I'm trying to keep it at least to two pages long so each chapter is even. Yes I broke the forth wall so what.**

**Well that's it folks for now until next time. I hope team prime don't find my new story I don't want them to ruin this authors note.**

**I was thinking doing every other episode or what ever ones I feel need a bit more detail. So til all are one. **

**What will happen next time will their secret love blossom or will it stay that a secret. That's it so…**

**Ninjabot out. **


	3. Scraplets

Scraplets

**Hey everyone im back with another chapter 3 chaps in a few days that's new for me. Anyway heres the latest chapter enjoy **

**I don't own anything just toys and a 6ft standee of dotm optimus.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

***Action/sound***

'I heard a noise. Much like when the Ground Bridge activates. I opened my optics and nudged Arcee; she didn't wake up, this slightly scared me I tried again a bit rougher and she woke up. "Why did you wake me up? I was having the most wonderful dream." She said rather weakly. "The Ground Bridge is here we can finally leave." I said with a bit of hope in my tone. I offered her my servo and helped her up, she stumbled once or twice then regained her footing and both of us walked as fast as we could to the Ground Bridge.'

'Once we were out of the little cave we were hiding in I felt how bitter that wind is again. I was grateful that I had a large frame in such times and blocked most of the wind from Arcee. As we walked to the Bridge the cold got the better of me for a second and went down on to one knee, Arcee did as well, for she had a smaller frame thus more suppetable to the cold. As quick as I went down I got back up again and assisted Arcee. I saw Bulkhead come though and yelled "DOWN, DOWN" but didn't get it until I saw the Scraplets coming towards us fast. I braced myself for the worst. I would rather have the vermin on me then Arcee. When they bounced of me I was surprised to say the least. But at least they didn't bounce of her. They hurt. Bulkhead then said "I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess."

'When bulkhead said that I looked at Arcee and she shrugged. As soon as we entered the Ground Bridge I started to feel the warmth of the base. It was nice. When we exited the Bridge I saw the damage done by the Scraplets both me and Arcee were shocked to say the least. Bumblebee was on the floor in statis lock and Ratchet was just waking up took one look at us and nearly off lined again. We walked in bulkhead collapsed next to us and relaxed, I put Bumblebee on one of the berths and with out warning Arcee collapsed were she stood. I just caught her in time and placed her on a berth near my scout. She was in statis lock too.'

'The kids helped Ratchet put the defrosting equipment on her and contented wires and tubes to both bulkhead and Bumblebee. I sat down and mind the expression chilled. And watched the kids listen to Ratchet's instructions even Miko did which surprised me. A lot has surprised me today and happened as well. I looked at Ratchet and said to him "Perhaps you should rest your self, old friend. You saved quite a few lives today." "It wasn't all my doing…we were just fortunate that this infestation happened on a Saturday." "Our human friends maybe small, but they are strong."

'Miko screamed which caused Jack and Rafael to grab a weapon of some sort and say "Scraplet?" "SPIDER. Is it on me?" she danced around and ran "Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked. I admit it was amusing shame Arcee wasn't up to witness it. After that scenario everything went back to normal. The two young boys continued to work under Ratchet's instructions and kept speaking to a minimum. Hours later as I recall my team was repaired and both me and Arcee were fully defrosted. However she was still sleeping. My young scout was up and walking around again, so was Bulkhead; they left with the children to take them home. Ratchet was working on something which Bulkhead broke earlier in the week. And that left me and Arcee alone again. What's with me being alone with her lately? Damn you author.'

'I was just about to get up and go to my quarters when I heard soft groaning. My SIC was waking up. I saw those beautiful optics of hers and it made my spark beat faster. What are these feeling again? And why don't I get them around anyone else only her. Another thing to sort out later. I put those feeling towards the back of my head and greeted her and told her the story that Ratchet told me. "And to think that we brought the little buggers here, into our base." "Indeed and as Ratchet said thank Primus it happened on a Saturday."

"So…how are your systems now? Are they fully defrosted?" "Yes. Thanks for asking. And yours?" "Good, for now. I defiantly don't want to go back to the Arctic anytime soon." "Me either." "Well I'm still tired being in the cold really takes it out of you." "Where are you going Optimus?" "To my quarters to rest and work." "Oh…Ok." "Why did you ask?" "Oh it's nothing really." She looked away from me and stared at the ground. "I was just wondering…never mind, forget it." "Ok then. I will speak to you later then Arcee and I wish you a good night." "Ya. Good night Optimus." I was kind of sad to see her like this, but I wonder what was she going to say? Anyway I left the room and into my office/ berthroom. Maybe I should of stayed with her after all what we went though must have been tough on her to think that we both could of died today it was shocking. But thankfully we didn't it is something I don't want to do again in a hurry.'

'I walked about half way to my chambers when I decided to head back and ask her what she was going to say. When I reached the med-bay I saw her slumped over the berth hands on knees, head down. She looked miserable. So I decided to sit next to her and comfort her, I must of shocked her a little when I put my big servo on her tiny shoulder. She looked at me with those optics that held such sorrow and pain in them, they didn't belong in there. "Why did you come back?" She asked me with surprise in her voice. "I thought you could use some cheering up as all. As I like to keep my teams moral up. As any good leader would." "Thanks." "For what?" "For caring no one has cared for me in a long while." "Oh." I rubbed the back of my helm "Um. Really?" I asked dumfounded. "Yes." I hmm'ed to her she laughed Prime I love that laugh.'

"Um. Arcee." I asked uncertainly. "Yes Optimus." She said with a bit of hope in her optics. "Would you like me to um?" I rubbed my helm again she leaned closer to me. *_sigh*_ "Would you like to stay with you tonight?" "Yes, YES, um I mean of course if your not to busy I mean." Energon came to her cheeks and she looked so cute. Those lips, optics and even her lithe frame all looked sexy and delightable. Since when did I think of her like that? I shook my helm and said to her. "I'm not that busy. I just going to do some work and then recharge. Would you like to join me?" "I think I wouldn't mind that. I just don't want to be alone right now. Is that so weird." "Of course not my dear." Her optics widened at that last comment. "Um ignore that let us be off then."

"I helped her up off the berth and we walked to my quarters. As soon as we got there I entered my password and let her enter first like a good gentlebot. She looked around and was awed at the size of my room. There wasn't much just a berth, a few shelves and a table with holovids and personnel wash rack and a doorway leading to my office. "Yours is defiantly bigger then mine." "Yes I think so given the size of me." we laughed at your own innuendo jokes. She sat on my berth. And she looked at me I wonder what she was thinking.'

ARCEE'S POV

'I was quite surprised that Optimus would let me in his room. Because no one goes in unless they are asked to. I looked around and saw basically a small room there was some holovids, nick knacks from Cybertron and other places I assume as well as some earth things. I looked at Optimus there was little to no light in his room there was a small window that was it and the way he was standing in the moonlight I made him glow like a god. He had the most handsome features I have ever seen and that's including Tailgate, and Cliffjumper. He had board shoulders, long powerful arms, a torso that was built by Gods his chest was wide and he had a narrow waist and those hips wow, his legs looked strong and athletic and not to forget that wonderful sexy aft. It's like Primus made him especially for all femmes and mechs oddly so.'

'He was strong, compassionate, kind, gentle, the looks and just the perfect leader at all angles and I mean ALL angles. I wonder what he's like in the berth? Why am I thinking these things he's just my friend and leader I shouldn't be thinking about him in this manner, it's not right of me as the SIC. But I guess we all have needs. But it just wouldn't work. He's my leader not my play thing. But what I said and how I acted earlier it made me sound desperate and needy which I am not. But after today I was upset and needed comfort and Optimus provided it. He's just what every femme needs in her life.'

BACK TO OPTIMUS POV

'Anyway I walked over to her and sat next to her I must have knocked her out of her musings as she looked at me and her cheeks went red again. I raised my brow. I suggested to her to lie down she did and I lied next to her. I put my arms around her as tenderly as I could around her petite waist; she snuggled up to me and went to sleep. I kissed her helm and wished her good recharge and drifted into recharge my self. I had a smile on my face too. It has been a long time since I had a smile on my face like this. I snuggled closer to her and next thing I knew I was asleep.'

**Wasn't that sweet at the end aww. She's just seeking comfort at the end nothing more for now. And Optimus was just happy to do so. **

**Another chap finished and primed mind the expression. Again it seems I have broken the forth wall oops. I hope I won't do that in every chapter. Anyway I think there coming on to me well prime is not sure about the others.**

**So what do ya think so far and heres a question which episode should I make them realise their feelings I was thinking partners or sometime before then defo before Orion pax. Which ever episode gets the most votes wins. It has to be one soon.**

**That's is all for this chap till next time. **

**Ninjabot out.**


	4. Con job

Con job

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and look outs it makes me happy so I thank you all. I was going to leave this one out but I know people like Wheeljack. Enough of me talking on with the show.**

'As I looked at my team they were happy both Autobot and human. Miko was playing on her guitar with Jack and Rafael dancing beside her and my scout dancing behind them. I smiled I saw Arcee, she crossed her arms over her chest. How do femmes do that with that bulk in the way? Anyway I heard Ratchet say "It's like a recurring nightmare." Then Bulkhead "Now that your part of team prime, we'll need to pick out a vehicle mode for you, I have some ideas" and he elbowed him. Then Wheeljack said "About that bulk. Now that my ship is repaired, I'm itching to know…what else I might find out there." "Wait. You're leaving. Why?" he looked at Miko sadly. I felt sorry for her and him they were getting along quite well from what I have seen. "Well…Because some bots never change heha." Bulkhead said solemnly "Wheeljack know that you always have a heaven here." I said with hope. "Jackie never stays…but always comes back." Bulkhead pulled him in and they fist bumped.'

'After that Miko started to play her guitar again and the party continued. Bulkhead and Wheeljack continued to talk to each other and Ratchet worked on his little project. What ever it was. The kids started to dance again with Bumblebee and that left Arcee and me. I excused myself from the party and went to go on patrol. I had enjoyed the peace earlier on patrol. It seemed I had missed a lot when I was on patrol but I didn't mind. I heard light footsteps behind me and turned and looked down at my SIC. She was still beautiful at this height I got a good view of her. Um (shakes head mentally) why did I just think that. "Yes Arcee. What do you want?" I said in a normal tone. "Just wanted to ask you why did you leave earlier?" Um think Optimus think. "I went on patrol because everyone was having fun and someone needed to go on patrol and I couldn't break up the party so I went." "Are you sure? Cos I think the reason you left was because Primes don't like to party. Is it true?" "Um no. I like parties…it's just um that urm…I-I I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Come again." "I don't have to explain myself to you Arcee." "Why are you acting like this?" "Like what?" "Like-like you are now stubborn and acting like a jerk." "I am not acting like a jerk Arcee." I said trying to keep my voice clam but I was failing. "Why do you want to know where I go every time I leave the room. Huh. I am a grown mech I can go where and when I please." "GAH, mechs you all act the same. I was just trying to be nice but nnnoooo it's never enough is it." " What are you talking about?" I asked her confused. "Never mind just go on your patrol." She looked away and did I just see a tear. "Arcee…" "Just go Optimus." "But-fine I will." And with that I stormed off, transformed and left the base. Great going Orion, just great now Arcee will never like me. I just need to cool down that's it and so does she. I'll apologise when I get back.'

ARCEE'S POV

'MAN I CANT BELIEVE HIM. HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME OF ALL PEOPLE. Well know that I think about it he is a fully grown mech and he is my commander maybe I have been a bit selfish lately but I love his company he makes me feel safe. Maybe I was a bit harsh on him. After all he does deal with a lot of stress and I didn't help him just now. It's me who is the stubborn jerk not him. I feel stupid. Well at least no one saw that. I mean after the night we spent together talking and then again it was fantastic. He made me feel whole and happy again. I haven't felt like this since Tailgate and Cliff. I think I might even love him. No not again I can't…it hurts too much. I think I will take Jack home and go to bed and hopefully Optimus will forgive me and I him. So stupid.'

OPTIMUS' POV

'After I came back from patrol everyone was in recharge except for Ratchet who was still working away. "Optimus? I thought you went on patrol." "I did I just came back." "How long has it been." "A few hours old friend." "Right ok then. Good night Optimus." "It's been a long day Ratchet and you have been working all day how about you get some sleep." " I will when I have finished." "That's not a request Ratchet." "And I can pull medical rank over you." "This isn't a medical situation." "And…?" my anger was starting to build again I just got rid of it too. "I already had a fight with Arcee today and I don't want another one." "You-what. You did. What about?" "None of your business. I don't want to talk about it." "As this team's physician, I must know everything that goes on." "No you don't Ratchet. Go get some recharge before I make you." I growled at him with a you-are-not-going-to-win-stare. He glared back, his shoulders slumped "Fine. You win this time." He went off.'

'I gave a triumph smirk. But now I need to work out this aggression a second time. What has gotten into me I'm a Prime. And a Prime doesn't show his feelings to anyone. Even the one he loves. I frowned being a Prime and a leader is tough but someone has to take it and that person was me. Since that day at the council and going into the core. I'm so stupid. I lost my one chance with Arcee and have been letting my feelings get the better of me. Well from now on I will not let them. Bumblebee will wake up soon to take my shift so until then I will forget this night and move on. And I must apologise to Ratchet tomorrow.'

THE NEXT DAY

'I woke up rested and ready to go. Then I remembered last night I realised that I have to apologise to a certain someone. I will not be looking forward to this at all. I hope they will forgive. I got out of my berth had a quick wash/polish and walked into the main room grabbed some fresh energon and waited for that certain someone to wake up and come into the command centre. I didn't have to wait long. "Good morning." I said. "Good morning" they said in return. "There is something I need to tell you." "Me too." "I am sorry about last night. You go first. I mean-" We stumbled over our words.'

'It was kinda funny and we were both alone too. Odd that. "Optimus, I want to say I'm sorry about last night. And for calling you a jerk and-and." "Arcee. Its ok I want to apologise to. I was foolish and acted out of character. But you need to realise that." "That you need your space and such." "Yes." "So…friends again." He rubbed the back of his helm and looked at me with those big bright blue optics. "Ya till the next time." I said in a teasing way. He smiled. I liked when he smiled it made him look all the more sexier.'

'We talked till everyone else was up, then Wheelkjack took Bulkhead, Bumblebee, the kids and Arcee to his ship. I said my fare wells to Wheeljack and off they went. Now that they are gone I can finally apologise to Ratchet. "I'm sorry about last night old friend, I was not my self." "It's alright Optimus the war gets to _all_ of us sometimes. Don't worry about it." "I'm glad that this has worked out. I'm going on patrol now." "But weren't you on it last night?" "Yes. I was. See you later old friend." "Good bye, Optimus have a good one."

**Well that's it folks oooo looks like things are heating up with Optimus and Arcee. **

**Don't know if Robots can cry can they?**

**That's all folks remember keep pretty and handsome till the next time we meet. **

**Til all are one.**

**Ninjabot out.**

**Optimus: "what are you doing?" (Tapping foot on the ground)**

**Me: "um nothing." (looking innocent)**

**Optimus: "is that so." **

**Me: "yes."**

**Me: "what are you doing here on the author's notes?" (Raise eye brow)**

**Optimus: "to ask you why do you always leave me alone with Arcee and made me go out of character."**

**Me: "cos I can and I say so plus you will get together soon promise. Then you can interface and have as many kids you want."**

**Optimus: (blushing) "I think that wraps it up."**

**Me: "yep now go back and finish your patrol mister."**

**Optimus leaves Authors notes grumbling.**

**Me: "sorry folks. I knew he was on to me hes too smart for his own good. Hope this doesn't happen again and that he doesn't tell the others especially Arcee."**


	5. convoy

Convoy

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chap. Enjoy this one a bit of mush in this one you have been warned. Not sure when I will update again as I'm back at college this week. So on with the show. Rated T for this chap I think.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

**(Sound/action)**

**Nano sec-one second**

"THAT WAS AMAZING. Scary but AMAZING none the less." "Oh right Miko calm it down what optimus did was amazing yes but let the doc bot attend to him." "But-but I have so many questions." "Later Miko. Let him rest." "Aaawww. Not fair." "I know…why not talk to Bulkhead." "Fine." Miko crossed her arms and walked over to Bulkhead. "Thanks Jack." Ratchet said. "Now on to other business." Ratchet scanned my whole body and said. "Nothing is badly damaged, a few dents here and there, though all that dirt in your pedes needs to come out. Are you feeling dizzy at all?" "No not at all Ratchet." "You sure…Cos I think getting hit in the head with a tree might make you do something stupid and heroic." "I said I'm fine old friend." "If you say so optimus. But as your medic I want you on light duty and to report to MY med-bay everyday for the rest of the week. Plus if you feel nauseas, dizzy or have a splitting processor ache come to me immediately."

"I will." "Good now get out of my med-bay." With that I left before he kicked me out. My head hurts a little bit I think I will go to my quarters to rest. I walked to my quarters, put in the code and went in. I looked around and decided to sit on my berth. I sat with my back on the wall hands behind my head and my legs crossed. I closed my optics and went to sleep. I woke up to a knock on my door. (Groan) "Yes. Who is it?" I asked. "Me." "Right one second." I opened the door and it was Ratchet staring at me and had something in his servo. "Here this will help." "Thank you old friend." "It's nothing. Remember med-bay tomorrow morning." He left and I looked at what he gave me. Pain meds. Of course. I went to sit back down on my berth. I read the instructions and decided to have one now and one later. I sat back how I was before and closed my optics. I thought about today, yesterday, tomorrow anything really. Then an odd thought come to me actually more like a picture. Arcee.'

'I shot my optics open and looked around, 'why am I thinking about her?' I say aloud to no one in particular. I closed my optics again and saw her again. Damn. Why now. No matter. Seeing as I'm not going to recharge any time soon I think a wonder might help. I left my room and walked around a bit it was evening now the kids were still here, as I can here Miko's music playing. I bypassed the command centre as not to disturb the children and any one who was working in there. So I went to the only place I knew was quiet the top of the silo. As I went up there I couldn't help think about a certain two wheeler AGAIN I can't believe this. But it was nice, the last time I was up here with her just talking and just being normal. I enjoyed my self for once. I smiled, as I got to the top I was the most amazing view of the land and Arcee. She had her back to me and was looking out into the desert.'

"Hello Arcee." I greeted her. "Hey Optimus." She said casually "What brings you up here?" "I was taking a walk as I can not recharge. You." "Just thinking as all…how's your head?" "Better now." After some pain killers. "Remember the last time we were up here?" "Yes. I do like it was yesterday." "So peaceful and normal. No ranks and titles." "Yes that was quite nice I must say." "Want to do that again?" "Maybe some other time Arcee." "Okay." She said sadly, I walked up to her and stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders in a comforting manner. "As much as I would like to do that again. We can't." "Why not?" she turned to me with disappointment in her optics. "Because I am Prime and as Prime we can not let our emotions get the better of us." "Oh you are such a party pooper. Stop with the Prime crap I know you can be normal like the rest of us." "I truly wish too. But I can't. It saddens me but I must as your leader and as a Prime." "Fine." She crossed her arms and turned her back to me'

"Arcee…" I said quietly. I lowered my head and started to walk away. When I was pulled back and some how she pulled me down to her level and kissed me. The kiss was full of passion and love. I pulled back and looked at her. "Arcee...that was-" She put her hand on my mouth. "Don't spoil the moment." I nodded and then we kissed again this time there was more love, passion and a bit of lust in there. She put her hands around my neck and kissed harder. I put my hands round her petite waist and pulled her closer. The kiss deepened she was asking for entrance and I did. I tasted her and she me, she tasted sweet with a little bit of high grade. We pulled away from each other intakes working hard. "That was something huh." She said. "Quite." Was all I said as I was speechless. "I want to do that again." "No Arcee. What if someone see's." "I don't care." "Acree you are intoxicated. I will take advantage of someone who is." "But it was just getting good." "Think…do you really want this. Or is it just the high grade talking."

"The high grade." She said quietly. "Okay. How much did you have?" "One or two cubes sir." "Okay. Now that is sorted, go get some rest solider. It's been a long day." "Okay." I watched her go moving her aft from side to side it was so inviting and tempting but I controlled my self. (Sigh) I hope she doesn't remember this. Wait a nano sec. Where did she get the high grade from?'

ARCEE'S POV (the next morning)

'What happened last night?...oh ya now I remember I kissed Optimus. (Face palm) I rubbed my optics. Why did I do that again?...now I know I was drunk and he looked hot and that deep sexy voice. What was I thinking. Now he properly won't even talk or look at me again in the same way. But he did kiss me back. Did he want it? I have to ask him when we're alone. I got up out of bed, looked my self over and left my quarters. As the second in command my room was next to Optimus' how convenient. Anyway I walked to the command centre and saw Optimus he had his back to me. I must say what a fine specimen. "I'm going on patrol." "Okay" he said and I walked to the entrance. I looked at him but he didn't look back. Did I do something really stupid last night, I hope not. I transformed and left the silo. I went back to last night. We shared an amazing kiss or was that the high grade? Never mind back to concentrating on the road.'

OPTIMUS' POV

"Ratchet. I need to talk to you about something." "Yes. What is it? I'm very busy." "Of course. What I want to talk to you about someone." "Who? Are they injured?" "No. I think I might like Arcee." "How so." He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "Well last night we kissed. Don't get me wrong it was the best one I've ever had." "Besides Elita's." "Don't bring her into this." "Fine go on." "But the problem was she was intoxicated." "Ah right and…" "And that's it." "Well from what I've heard you love Arcee." "What. That's impossible. I haven't loved anyone since…well that bitch Elita left me for a con." "Yes Megatron. I wonder what happened to her?" "She died." "How? May I ask." "He killed her. After he was done with her. Right in front of my optics." I said sadly. "You…still loved her didn't you." "Yes…but that is in the past. We must focus on the future."

"Okay. So you're telling me that you have feeling for Arcee. But you don't want her." "Yes. What shall I do." "I'll need time to think about this." "Take all the time you need. If you need me I will be out scouting for energon." So I left Ratchet to work, "Oh and one more thing." "Yes what." "Do you know where Arcee got the high grade from?" "No I don't." "Okay thanks." I transformed and drove into the ground bridge.'

RACTHET'S POV

'What have I gotten my self into. I don't want Optimus to repeat what happened with Elita-1, to have his spark broken again. I fear that if that happens he might not make it. Anyway what do I tell him?...I think I might talk to Arcee and ask her how she feels. I hope that she loves him as well and hope that they don't screw it up with each other. Sometimes I hate being the team's physician but it comes with the job. Now that's over I must get my soldering iron to work. Curse you Bulkhead and your clumsiness. But I guess it's nice to see Optimus happy again. He needs something good in his life and I think Arcee is the very thing he needs.'

**That's it folks hope I didn't bore you too much it looks like Op and RC are slowly coming together. As it seems not many people have voted I might have to choose an ep were they admit their feelings. **

**I don't normally hate Elita but for this story I will make an exception just to make it sound good and to stop the questions where's Elita and such. Who knew she was a back stabbing bitch. Hmm**

**Remember keep beautiful and handsome and cute till the next time. And be yourself.**

**Til all are one **

**Ninabot out.**


	6. authors nite

I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in so long I have been extremely busy with college work and stuff plus I have writers block which isn't helping either. Also I am feeling not the best as I have depression which is not much help either. But I do hope to update before the end of the year. Sorry once again that this is not a chapter I really am but I just can't think of anything, any help is appreciated.

So until then

Till all are one

Be good for Santa

p.s if I don't have a new chapter by then happy new year as well.


End file.
